Technical Field
This description generally relates to mixed-reality environments.
Background
Design processes are adopting computer-generated and three-dimensional-display technologies because these technologies often lower costs and improve efficiency. For example, a computer-generated three-dimensional model of a building allows architects and customers to “walk-through” and inspect the design of the building before the physical construction of the building has started. Also for example, a computer-generated three-dimensional model of a room and the room's furnishings allows a user to inspect the layout of the furnishings.